crysisfandomcom-20200222-history
CryNet Nanosuit
The nanosuit can be set to one of four modes - armor, strength, cloak and speed. Armor Functions * Increases the players endurance in combat by absorbing damage. * Allows player to jump from greater heights. * Heals the player the fastest. * Regenerates energy at the fastest rate. Energy usage * Only reduces the players energy level when shot. Single Player Tips This mode should be used as default mode. Armor mode regenerates the health and energy the fastest. Not only that, but the extra protection can be life-saving during enemy ambushes and upon enemy contact. It can also be useful when there are no cover around you to hide in. Strength Functions * Pick up heavier objects and throw objects or enemies further away and with more power, usually killing the target. * Stronger melee attack. * Can jump up to 20 feet. * Reduces recoil from gun. * Allows the player to hold the gun steadier. * Greater mobility when using mini-gun. Energy usage * High usage when jumping. * High usage when meleeing. * Low usage when shooting. Single Player Tips This mode allows you to jump up to high places such as low-buildings/shacks and cliffs. You can use this to ambush upon unsuspecting enemy by entering their presence with an alternate route other than their gate. The power to hold the gun steadier is very helpful when sniping enemies. The stronger melee attack and object throw can be used as last resort when all weapons are out or when the player does not want to use them. Cloak Functions * Cloaks the suit making the player close to transparent, with some blue electric-looking flickers across the player. The nanosuit also cloaks the weapon the player is using, this does not include holding up objects. Energy usage * High usage when moving. * Slower usage when in prone, crouched, crawling, or motionless. Disadvantage * The cloak generates buzzing noise which reveals player's position. * Chances of getting killed when shot at is high when in this mode. * Enemy can notice you when you are about 1 metre away from him. Single Player Usage This mode is the ultimate stealth weapon, allowing you to sneak past enemies or striking them when they least suspect. When sneaking past enemies, it is suggested to either crawl toward the destination or take cover between the starting point and the destination to recharge your suit. When stealthly attacking, use silencer for weapons and head-shot the KPA troops. Speed Functions * Increase normal walking speed. * Massive increase to sprint speed. * You can sprint faster at the start when changing into speed mode. * Higher damage on melee. * Allows faster Reloading of weapons. * Generally speeds up anything you do including wielding up the LAW missile launcher. Energy usage * Heavy usage when sprinting. Single Player Tips When needed to cover long distances in a short time without a vehicle, this mode is essential. But when doing this becareful-you may run right into a KPA patrol group and have no energy left. It can also be used as a quick getaway method when there are too much enemy around you. When you sprint up to KPA troops, they usually stagger back in surprise. Use this as advantage also. Multiplayer The nanosuit uses more energy during multiplayer compared to the single player campaign due to balancing issues. Because of this, tactics used in single player are advised to be corrected to meet this need, such as using Speed Mode instead of cloak to surprise your enemies. Category:Gameplay